mistressesfandomcom-20200222-history
Open House
Open House is the third episode of the Second Season of Mistresses. It aired on June 16, 2014. The episode was written by Josh Reims, and directed by John Scott. Summary April must host a party for the parents at Lucy's school, so Mickey organizes a memorable event. Meanwhile, conflict erupts between Savi and Harry when they prepare to sell their home; and Toni makes life at work difficult for Savi. http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/mistresses-2014/episode-3-season-2/open-house/375737 Retrieved 17/6/14 Recap The realtor lets Savi know that the open house may lead to multiple offers. Harry wants to make some renovations to up the value. Savi convinces Dom to let her deal with her home issues even though they have a big client coming in. It would be easier if she could just call Harry, but he’s still not talking to her. He’s using Joss as his go-between, but she refuses to relay his desire to take a really bad offer. Savi misses the meeting with the client. Toni covered for her. Dom gets upset when Savi brings up the fact that Toni is taunting her by saying that things are getting hotter with him. He advises her to come up with a better way to play the boyfriend card with him other than dealing with her ex. The hits keep coming when Savi finally meets with Harry, who calls her the most selfish woman he’s ever met. Their conversation does not end well. It forces Savi to accept a so-so offer on the house. Toni tries to badmouth Savi to Dom. She also makes a move on him. Dom lets his subordinate down easy. Toni claims to be embarrassed by what just happened, but the sinister little smile she secretly lets out indicates this all went down exactly as she planned. Later, Dom calls Savi to let her know that she can always talk to him. After they hang up, an open house guest named Zack shows up. He wasn’t really interested in the place. He only wants to see Savi, He says the two of them need to talk. Karen meets with her former partner, Jacob. He’s the guy responsible for her recent suspension. He apologizes for what he did. He was hurt that Karen didn’t reciprocate his romantic feelings for her. That’s probably because she had no idea he was into her. Her radar in that department was never great. She does, however, know that Casey from the hospital likes her. So she goes out on a date with the guy, but there’s no real romance there. Karen only asked Casey out because she knew he’d say yes. Joss lets her know that real dating is asking out someone who you want to say yes. So she calls Jacob, who is shocked. In fact, he’s speechless at first. Then Jacob says it may not be a great idea for them to date because of all their history together. He thanks her for calling, which is nice. Mildly humiliating, but still nice. April needs a theme for the parent party she’s hosting for the trendy, rich folks at Lucy’s school. With Mickey’s help, she throws a bash that features half-naked men serving tequila shots in a home decorating store. One of the parents, Steven, asks April out. She declines even though she hasn’t heard from Daniel in three days. Mickey says he won’t call until she goes out with someone else. It’s just the way the universe works. Who knew? April goes out with Steven, who turns out to be a total tool. She has no intention of seeing the guy again. Then she has no choice. As it turns out, Steven is the married dad of one of Lucy’s new friends. Yup, the guy’s a tool. In other news, April gives Lucy the cell phone sees been so desperately wanting. In doing so, she learns that Daniel has been sending her gobs of texts. Woo hoo! http://abc.go.com/shows/mistresses/episode-guide/season-02/202-boundaries Retrieved 17/6/14 Trivia No fun facts! Why don't you add some? Cast Main Cast *Alyssa Milano as Savannah Davis *Rochelle Aytes as April Malloy *Yunjin Kim as Karen Kim *Jes Macallan as Josslyn Carver *Brett Tucker as Harry Davis *Jason George as Dominic Taylor Guest Stars *Jason Gerhardt as Zack Kilmer *Elaine Hendrix as Samantha *Missy Crider as Felicia *Christian Keyes as Casey *Matthew Del Negro as Jacob *Joseph May as Mickey *David Haydn-Jones as Steven *Rebeka Montoya as Antonia Ruiz See Also *'Episode Gallery' References Category:Season 2 Category:All Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes